


霸道少主圈養小傻妻16

by cinnie0115



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M, history3 - Freeform, 唐毅 - Freeform, 孟少飛 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnie0115/pseuds/cinnie0115
Relationships: 飛唐
Kudos: 8





	霸道少主圈養小傻妻16

阿龍跟車到一半突然出現幾台車搗亂，一不小心竟然跟丟了，阿龍煩躁的槌了幾下駕駛盤，也不顧發出刺耳的喇巴聲，心驚膽顫的撥電話給阿寶，他知道此時唐毅一定在趕過來路上，電話中傳來唐毅的怒吼聲讓他忍不住縮了縮脖子，當下阿龍發誓等找到方懷時，他一定要往死裡整他！

孟少飛看著車子飛快地跑，不認路的他根本不知道被帶到哪去，偷偷的想試著打開車門卻被一旁的方懷看到，方懷一把將人拽到懷裡，摟著那細瘦的腰肢，抬起那人小臉湊近，手指粗魯的摩娑著那細嫩的肌膚，挑眉看著孟少飛那驚慌的表情，一雙大眼像小鹿般不安的轉動，想躲開那越發靠近的臉卻動彈不得，「放…放開…疼…」孟少飛憋紅了眼，下巴處的肌膚肉眼可見的泛紅。

「哼！裝什麼裝，早不知被唐毅給玩幾次了？嗯？」方懷以為兩人已經有了關係，以孟少飛的特殊體質，他不相信唐毅會忍得住！

「嗚…嗯…你…你說什麼？放…放我回去…」孟少飛想掰開那大力攫住他的手，不停拍打卻對方懷起不了作用，方懷一個不耐煩直接一巴掌打在那小巧的臉上，孟少飛頓時覺得頭暈腦脹，臉頰處泛起絲絲疼痛，往日被方懷毆打的記憶又浮上心頭，讓他開始不住的顫抖。

方懷看他那副害怕的樣子，冷哼一聲就甩開他，孟少飛一時不防整個人往車門摔過去，額頭結實的砸在門板上，讓他一陣陣犯暈。

在他還未恍過神之際車子停了，方懷也不管他是什麼狀況，打開車門一把將人拖出來，孟少飛還沒站穩就被直接扛走。方懷走幾步頓了頓，這小子怎麼那麼輕？哼，這小身板就看能不能撐到唐毅過來不被玩死！

方懷將人帶到偏遠山區邊的小木屋中，現在他也沒太多金錢可以揮霍，只能找這種破爛又偏僻的地方，一進門不滿地踹了踹地上滾動的木頭，進了一間稍微像樣一點的房間，直接將孟少飛丟在床上，這樣一來二去，孟少飛暈眩更嚴重，只是還未看清這是什麼地方就讓人給綁在床頭，雙手綑綁在頭上，一腳更被扯開綁在床尾，孟少飛嚇得不停掙扎，但以他那瘦弱力氣怎麼可能掙得開方懷跟另一男人，仔細一看除了這兩人還有幾人在一旁，竟然有人在架設攝影機。

「喀擦！」方懷拿著手機對著孟少飛一陣狂拍，過程中另一男人胡亂扯開他的衣服，照片中的孟少飛衣服凌亂，大開的襯衫裸露出精緻鎖骨、白皙胸膛，胸前茱萸若隱若現，褲頭皮帶也被扯掉，拉鍊被拉開，露出內裡布料，因著掙扎而泛紅的臉龐，讓他整個人看起來多了點誘惑、糜亂，方懷看了幾眼就把照片發送出去，至於收到的人會如何暴跳則在他的意料中。

「不…不要，放開…放我走…」孟少飛害怕的猛搖頭，祈求著方懷能讓他走，衣服被撕扯時他好害怕，現在衣衫不整的樣子讓他想蜷縮起來，無奈一腳被綁著只能敞開著身體，他不停扭動、手腕不停掙動卻沒有一絲的鬆動，手腕、腳腕都已經勒出紅痕，孟少飛眼淚斗大的掉卻不敢哭出聲音，他知道那些人的惡性，只要越哭喊就讓他們越興奮，他咬到嘴唇發白也不發出一丁點聲音。

「你這身體，可惜了，在家時竟然沒好好使用一番，不過現在也不晚！」方懷看著架設好的攝影機，已經忍不住要湊上前去，他徹底將孟少飛的襯衫給撕破，露出那纖瘦白皙的上身，搭配上孟少飛那梨花帶淚的臉龐，讓方懷眼中的慾望更加深，就像一頭狼遇到獵物般，準備撕裂眼前誘人的美味。

孟少飛第一次感到如此深的恐懼，就算之前被打也是預料中的疼痛，現在這未知的深淵真的讓他感到絕望。他蹬著未被控制的腳想要遠離，被方懷拽住往後拖，方懷看著那粉嫩小嘴，第一次如此被吸引，低頭便攫住那微張的嘴唇，比預料中還要柔軟，口中傳來的香甜氣息讓方懷有一瞬的失神，更加大肆攫取那口中蜜液，孟少飛痛苦的扭頭卻避不開那帶著菸草味難聞的氣息，慌亂中一口咬在方懷唇上，力道不小，瞬時口腔中充滿腥銹味道。

「媽的，你敢咬我！」方懷舔了舔流血的嘴唇，一巴掌打的孟少飛耳邊嗡嗡響，似乎有那麼一瞬間他覺得自己聽不到任何聲音，卻慶幸被打勝過被那樣對待。

方懷不再憐香惜玉，往下移一口咬上精緻鎖骨，力道之大像要將肉咬下一樣，孟少飛疼的小聲嗚咽，方懷一雙手不停粗暴地撫摸著細緻肌膚，過於用力讓那薄嫩皮膚馬上紅了，不管孟少飛如何閃躲，那雙手就像黏在身上一樣甩都甩不掉，方懷邊咬邊啃，不一會兒那瑩白肌膚已經處處紅腫，有些地方還透著點血絲，他大力的拉扯胸前紅點，更湊上去吸吮嚙咬，絲絲奇異感受帶著痛感不斷侵襲孟少飛，眼淚止不住的流，這陌生的感受讓他不知該怎麼辦！

而那一點不知所措在一瞬被方懷給破壞掉，他一把扯掉孟少飛的褲子，扯開大腿，讓他似門戶大開，命令一旁兩人上前，孟少飛感到幾隻手不停搓揉著他的身體，他小聲哭喊著卻躲不開，有人掐捏著他的大腿腿根，不用看也知道應該已經紅腫了，這種被陌生人撫摸的噁心感讓孟少飛陣陣反胃，只要他用力掙扎就換來毆打壓制，耳邊不停傳來相機拍攝聲音，但這種狀況他又能躲到哪去…

「看看你這淫亂的樣子，這個地方還沒有人看過吧？像你這樣的怪物大家一定都很好奇，你說我拍了傳上網好不好？」方懷將手機改成攝影模式，對著孟少飛私處來回拍攝，偶爾往上拍拍那恐懼害怕的小臉，聽到這些話語孟少飛更激烈掙扎，無奈被施暴至無力反抗，只能不停地哭泣…

唐毅在接到電話就拋下會議丟給左紅葉，偏偏左紅葉硬要跟，只好交給下屬去做，對方合作對象就這樣看著兩大主事人飛奔出去，獨自在風中凌亂~

好在唐毅在孟少飛的隨身物品裝了追蹤器，阿龍也為了保住自己性命趕緊找到追丟的車輛，現在正在遠處等著唐毅到來，唐毅讓左紅葉先去醫院把江勁堂帶過來，收到那拍攝的照片時唐毅已經在爆炸邊緣，命人馬上截掉方懷手機會發出的任何訊息，絕不能讓照片流出去！只是就算唐毅佈下天羅地網還是有漏網之魚，而敢洩漏的無非是小蝦米，不懂唐家的可怕，這都是後話!

唐毅下車後一瞬都未停留的往前方小屋奔去，在距離幾步之遙聽到裡面傳來大聲尖叫，唐毅腦中最後一條線崩斷，那是他護在懷中的寶貝！唐毅踹開大門，奔往那個聲音傳出的房間，全身戾氣讓跟在後面的阿龍很擔心，映入眼前的畫面讓唐毅想立馬殺了這群人！

孟少飛在下身唯一遮蔽物被撕破的同時，心裡祈望已然破碎，方懷邊拍攝邊從大腿根部往上撫，不停往隱藏在已稍挺立物事下的隱密小縫探去，幾人第一次看到這樣的構造也是一愣，伴隨而來的只是那汙穢不已的慾望！

「傻子，以後讓爺來疼你，反正唐毅也不一定要你，不然也不會逼得我爸將你的領養權丟出去，不知道要把你賣到那裡去啊！」方懷想到不知為何唐毅不但搞垮他家還要他們把孟少飛從方家踢出去，不過像這種怪異的身體倒是可以賣點錢。

孟少飛聽著這些話眼睛漸漸失去光芒，從小到大被拋來丟去多少次，果然不該貪圖不屬於自己的幸福溫暖…身上的疼痛已比不上心裡的千瘡百孔，在方懷碰到他那處連自己都很少碰觸的地方時，他無法再忍受，原已不再反抗的身體突然的掙動，還踢掉了方懷手中的手機，旁邊人馬上粗暴的對待，方懷氣得上前一把抓住那挺立，孟少飛疼的冷汗直流，不知誰的手再次要觸碰那粉嫩地方時，少年再也忍不住的大聲尖叫！

「啊！啊！」孟少飛從未如此崩潰大哭，聲音沙啞不堪，突然他瞪大眼睛，臉色慘白，像有人扼住他的脖子一樣，胸前不斷上下起伏，嘴巴大張卻還是呼吸不到空氣，另兩人察覺到異樣都退到一旁，方懷還不死心地對著身下人施暴，突然背後傳來一陣鈍痛，回神時已飛砸到牆壁上，全身像是要散了一樣的痛。

唐毅上前抱著孟少飛，心疼得眼眶充紅，雙手不自覺的顫抖，左紅葉拿過早已準備好的毯子將赤身裸體的他裹住，接著趕緊去拆開那綑綁住他的繩索，「少飛，飛飛，呼吸…呼吸，哥哥來晚了，你別嚇我…」孟少飛已經無法喘氣到臉色發白，口中傳來嘶嘶喘氣聲，卻還是一口氣喘不上來，身體緊繃著，似乎快要引發痙攣，江勁堂氣喘吁吁地拿著一堆醫療用品，還來不及責怪唐毅，看到孟少飛的情況嚇得他差點罵娘。

「你們退開一點！」唐毅不願意離開，緊緊的抱著被折磨到發病的少年。

「哎，你放鬆一點，想勒死他阿！」江勁堂在緊急空餘還有時間翻了個大白眼，拿過一旁小氧氣筒，直接罩上孟少飛的小臉，邊循循的念叨呼吸、吸氣、放鬆、放鬆…

江勁堂在孟少飛終於稍微放鬆後，趕緊在他手上打了一針，才讓他漸漸平穩下來。

唐毅不用吩咐就將人緊緊抱在懷中走出去，他如失而復得般小心翼翼的抱著人，輕輕地在孟少飛紅腫的額頭落下一吻，「飛飛，別怕，我們回家…」唐毅知道孟少飛暈過去了聽不到，還是在他耳旁輕聲細語，疼惜的蹭了蹭那被淚水沾濕的臉龐，仔細看似乎有水滴落在那小巧紅腫的臉旁…

阿龍雖然跟著唐毅一起進屋，但眼神一錯不錯，一點都不敢望向孟少飛的所在，直接走到摔在地上的方懷旁，幾下就將人揍得哇哇叫，拿過繩索將人綁起來，撿起掉落的手機，也不敢看到底拍了什麼，直接關機帶走，其餘幾個也被一同過來的保鑣給制住，他們都知道老大不會輕易放過這幾人，將人捆綁還有一屋子的攝影器材全部帶走，在心裡默默為他們上香。


End file.
